1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window curtain, and more particularly to a structure for locating a traverse rod of the window curtain.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a curtain traverse rod 10 of the prior art is provided at two longitudinal ends with a fastening piece 11, which is provided with a retaining hole 12, a wall bracket 13, and a locating piece 14 which is fastened to the wall bracket 13. The locating piece 14 is provided with an elastic piece 15, which is provided at the free end thereof with a retaining projection 16 corresponding in location to the retaining hole 12. The elastic piece 15 is further provided with a knob portion 17. The fastening piece 11 is joined with the wall bracket 13 such that the retaining projection 16 is retained in the retaining hole 12 of the fastening piece 11.
As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, when the traverse rod 10 is separated from the wall bracket 13, the knob portion 17 must be pushed upwards with one hand to cause the retaining projection 16 to move out of the retaining hole 12. In the meantime, the traverse rod 10 is pulled out of the wall bracket 13 with other hand. In light of the space limitation, it is difficult to maneuver to push the knob portion 17 with one hand while the traverse rod 10 is being pulled out of the wall bracket 13 with other hand.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a locating structure enabling a curtain traverse rod to engage and disengage easily with the wall brackets.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the locating structure comprising a fastening member and a wall bracket. The fastening member is fastened to one of the two longitudinal ends of the curtain traverse rod, whereas the wall bracket is fastened onto the wall where the curtain is located. The fastening member is provided with an arresting piece and an elastic piece. The wall bracket is provided with a locating plate which is in turn provided with an elastic body and a retaining edge. The traverse rod can be easily disengaged with the wall brackets with one hand by which the elastic piece of the fastening member is pushed away from the retaining edge of the locating plate of the wall bracket. In the meantime, the arresting piece of the fastening member is exerted on by the elastic force of the elastic body of the locating plate of the wall bracket, thereby causing the fastening member to be forced out of the locating plate of the wall bracket.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.